A Valuable Watch
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Sublimino borrows his father's pocket watch and tries to keep it safe until he comes across the escaped Circus Freaks.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

Sublimino shrieked when a phone rang. He touched his chest and took a deep breath. Frowning, he got off the sofa. He ran to the phone as it rang another time.

''WHAT?!'' Sublimino shouted after he lifted the item off a table. He heard a familiar feminine voice.

''Don't address your mother in that tone!''

Sublimino's eyes became big behind his shades. ''Mom?!''

''Why were you loud when you answered the phone?''

Sublimino scowled. ''I WAS NOT LOUD!'' he shrieked.

''YOU ARE TOO LOUD! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU GET IT FROM!'' Sublimino's mother shouted.

''Why are you calling me?'' Sublimino inquired in a quieter tone.

''Your father and I are going to visit you for three days.''

''What?!''

''You heard me. Your father and I will arrive in three hours. We are looking forward to seeing you.''

Sublimino's jaw dropped.

''What is your address again?'' the parent wished to know.

Sublimino revealed the address.

''Thanks. Your father and I will see you soon. Bye!''

''Bye!'' Sublimino exclaimed with a frown. He switched the phone off until he placed it on the table. His frown was still on his face as he ran into a small kitchen. He approached the refrigerator before he opened the door.

Sublimino observed a milk carton, two slices of American cheese, etc. After scowling, he closed the refrigerator door. *I don't have time to shop now. Maybe I can order some Chinese food later* he thought.

Sublimino entered his chamber until he saw his small bed. He walked to the furniture before he obtained two pillows and two tiny blankets.  
He stumbled while the items blocked his view. Sublimino stepped into the living room. After placing the objects on the floor, he arranged them.  
*My parents won't mind resting on the floor* he thought.

Sublimino saw a remote control on the table before he lifted it. After grinning, he switched the TV on. ''I can relax until my parents arrive!''  
he muttered under his breath. He sat on the floor while he continued to grin.

After viewing a reporter on the screen, Sublimino tilted his head. His eyes were wide with curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

''The Circus Freaks escaped from a prison in Bellwood recently. Acid Breath acts as the leader while Thumbskull and Frightwig work with him,'' the reporter said.

Curiosity was why Sublimino tilted his head to one side another time.

''Here is a photo of the Circus Freaks,'' the reporter said.

One of Sublimino's eyebrows went up as soon as he saw a picture of the Circus Freaks. He viewed Acid Breath's few teeth, different eye colors,  
two black hair strands, etc. Sublimino also observed a huge human nail on Thumbskull's forehead. He noticed black orbs on the ends of Frightwig's tresses.

Sublimino gasped after he heard a knock on the door. *The Circus Freaks found me!* he thought. After switching the television set off, he placed the remote control on the floor. There was another knock. *It's too early for my parents to be here. Should I open the door?* he mused.

Sublimino heard another knock on the door. His eyes were wide for a second. He walked to the door at a snail's pace.  
Sublimino opened it before his eyebrows were raised.


	3. Chapter 3

The hypnotist's parents frowned at their son. Both had long hair. Both wore round shades just like Sublimino. Both happened to be short like him.  
There weren't any scars on their faces. They continued to carry their suitcases.

''Are you going to let us in?'' Sublimino's father inquired in a raspy voice.

It was Sublimino's turn to frown. He stepped to the side until his parents walked into his home. He closed the door. ''The two of you are here early,'' he said.

''So?'' Sublimino's father muttered.

Sublimino viewed his parents dropping their suitcases. ''What are your plans?'' he wished to know.

''Your mother and I are interested in being with you. We can go to restaurants and movie theaters,'' Sublimino's father said.  
He removed a watch from his vest until he inspected it.

Sublimino gasped at the sight of the pocket watch. ''What a beautiful watch!'' he exclaimed. He smiled due to the item's flawless appearance.

Sublimino's parent grinned. ''You can borrow my pocket watch for a few hours,'' he said to his son.

Sublimino began to grin another time. ''Thanks!'' he exclaimed. He took the watch before he focused on it. He saw the return of his father's frown.

''Be very careful with the watch. You will be sorry if it is not in perfect condition after you return it!'' the parent said.

Sublimino placed the watch in his vest.

''I'm hungry!'' the mother exclaimed as she scowled.

''Same here,'' the father said after he glanced at his spouse.

''I can go to a fast food place and get some cheeseburgers with fries,'' Sublimino said. He observed his parents grinning and nodding.

Sublimino's father glowered. ''Remember what I said about my watch!'' he exclaimed.

''I remember!'' Sublimino muttered with a frown. He opened the door and departed.


	4. Chapter 4

*The fast food restaurant is not too far. A few blocks from my house* Sublimino thought. He walked by several houses in Bellwood.  
He paused when he thought something fell.

Sublimino glanced down at the sidewalk. He didn't notice anything. After shrugging, he continued to walk. *My father's watch is safe* he thought.  
A mental image of a cheeseburger appeared. He imagined cheese on top of a burger with pickles and ketchup. That was when his grin returned.

*I am looking forward to eating lunch!* Sublimino mused. He adjusted his vest until his eyebrows went up again. The pocket watch was not in his vest.  
*My father's watch! It's gone!* Sublimino thought. He imagined his father trembling with rage before he shuddered.

''I have to find the watch as soon as possible!'' Sublimino muttered. After shuddering another time, he turned his head. His jaw dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Sublimino gasped the minute he saw the Circus Freaks. *The escaped Circus Freaks!* he thought. He shrieked as soon as he observed Acid Breath holding his father's pocket watch. Sublimino approached the trio. He glowered at them. ''Return the watch to me this instant!'' he snapped.

Acid Breath smiled while he concentrated on Sublimino. ''A valuable to take,'' he said.

Scowling, Sublimino ran before he stepped on his long coat. His eyes became wide again as he shrieked. He fell on his face until he winced.  
He looked up.

The Circus Freaks smiled at how clumsy Sublimino was.

Glowering again, Sublimino stood and ran.

One orb at the end of Frightwig's tress contacted Sublimino's forehead after the hair extended. He flailed, but never approached the trio.

A corrosive liquid emerged from Acid Breath's mouth while he drooled near the pocket watch.

''DON'T DROOL ALL OVER THE WATCH!'' Sublimino shrieked as his eyes widened. He ceased flailing until he ran to one side. He took the watch prior to a huge grin on his face. Sublimino fled before he was in front of his house.


	6. Chapter 6

''Why aren't there any cheeseburgers?'' Sublimino's mother inquired with a scowl after her son opened the door.

Sublimino frowned. ''You don't want to know,'' he said to his mother. He saw the sudden smile on his father's face.

''Are you going to admire the pocket watch another time?'' Sublimino's father wished to know.

Sublimino saw the watch as he held it. He noticed his father. ''You can have the watch now,'' he said.

''How is the pocket watch?'' the parent asked.

Sublimino proceeded to grin. ''The watch is fine,'' he said. He approached his father until he stepped on his long coat again. Sublimino's eyes increased in size while he flailed. He dropped the watch prior to a gasp. The item fell on the floor.

Sublimino's jaw descended again after the face broke. His parents imitated him.

''Am I going to be very sorry?'' Sublimino inquired as he glanced at his father. He saw his parent's sudden scowl.

The End


End file.
